


Stranger

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8 a day in the lifeJack and Kathryn run into each other again
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil
Comments: 1





	Stranger

“Hello stranger”Jack teasingly called out to Kate 

“Again I’m so sorry for walking I on you and your lady friend that one time”Kathryn says 

“Don’t have to keep apologizing to me”Jack reassured her 

“Still feel like I should”Kathryn says 

“It’s nice running into you again”Jack mentioned 

“Do you go fishing?”Kathryn asked him 

“Random question but I do and quite often”Jack responded 

“Its something I’ve always wanted to go do”Kathryn says 

“Maybe I’ll invite you sometime”Jack offered


End file.
